This Is An Order
by Onus of the Flesh
Summary: Rated Mature for language and implied smecks scene. YAOI WARNING! Ciel's 16th birthday has rolled around and he'd now grown curious, as any other normal teenage boy. With his hormones and questions on the rise, Sebastian is in for a little surprise.


**A/N: This is a little story (YAOI) I wrote just out of the corner of my mind. I've been secretly hoping Ciel would use his power to get Sebas-kun to do whatever he wanted him to sooner, but it's probably only ever gong to happen in my imagination... and, well, here.**

**_WARNING:_ May contain spoilers, will contain YAOI, boy's love, boyxboy! Gay! Homos! CielxSebastian pairing! However, there is implied "Sex scene" which I have conveniently, er... cut out. ;) But you know it happened. _Rated M for language and implied sex. Enjoy!_**

'This is normal. This is perfectly normal...' The young Earl thought to himself as he was pinned to the wall. 'He'd only do this if he was sure it wasn't going to hurt me. He'd never do anything to harm me or my reputation...' he continued to tell himself. He'd just about convinced himself of that when he felt the soft lips of his butler against his forehead.

"Happy 16th birthday." Sebastian whispered, then pulled away from the boy, heading for the door.

Ciel was in shock. How could he have teased him even more? Things had only gotten harder as he'd hit the hormonal teenage years, his interests in sex peaking. "Tch." He looked away, shaking the nervousness from himself and returning to his bed.

It was odd, now, not having Sebastian tuck him in. He'd told Sebastian to let him do it himself. Of course, he refused to dress himself, still. He wasn't getting any better at that, no matter how hard he'd tried, trying to teach himself when the butler was away.

It turned out to be a long, cold, lonely night. Another dreamless night, too, not that Ciel didn't mind. Nightmares still tended to haunt him, and he was perfectly fine keeping those out of his mind.

"Today you study." Sebastian said as he dressed Ciel the next morning. He flattened out the boy's shirt as he tucked the end into his pants. "History and Violin. Tomorrow you're very busy. Two clients need your attention right away before a meeting at noon." He informed his master, then tied the ribbon under the collars before pulling on his master's blue coat. I had a dozen silver buttons, and was a personal favorite.

Not that Sebastian would ever admit to it.

"For breakfast I have pre-"

"I'm not hungry." Ciel interrupted, looking his butler in the eyes. His eyes narrowed to match Sebastian's intensity and intimidation.

Sebastian simply nodded, giving his little trademark smile before dusting off Ciel's chest. He stood and left the room.

Ciel couldn't quite explain the feeling, but the room felt empty and lifeless without the demon there. He hated it. A little part of him just didn't seem right.

At the moment, Elizabeth was interesting in just about every boy except him. It was strange, but she was still as petite as ever, and yet beautiful. He himself had not grown much over the years and still looked rather young. He sighed and put his head on the pillow, pulling the eye patch away from his head. "Sebas-kun?" He whispered.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian was instantly at his master's side.

Ciel closed his eyes and breathed evenly. He didn't want Sebastian to leave. He didn't much react to his butler, but simply wanted his butler's attention for another moment.

However, after a minute Sebastian sighed. "If this is all, I do have things to do." He said.

Ciel's face fell. He sat up, frowning again. "Stay here. That's an order." He commanded, knowing it was a selfish thing to say.

Sebastian smiled, then. "Then let's go on to your studies." He suggested.

The Earl crossed his arms in a huff and crossed his legs. "No, I don't want to do those today."

"You're hiding something." Sebastian declared, quite suddenly.

"Why are you teasing me?" Ciel finally yelled out, standing up, trying to look tall next to Sebastian, but still failing by a few feet.

Sebastian put one hand behind Ciel's head and pulling him close to lay another kiss on his master's forehead. It was strangely out of character for the butler to actually get so close. "Why do you tease me?" He asked back, putting his index finger on Ciel's nose, slowly trailing it down to the boy's chest. "The look on your face, the words that come out of your mouth, every little way you move..."

Ciel slapped Sebastian's hand away. "This is no time to talk about you devouring my soul..." He seemed outraged by the behavior of his butler, utterly clueless of the things in front of him.

Sebastian simply chuckled, "I'm not talking about your soul..." he whispered, pulling the boy back into his arms. Ciel curled his arms up to his head and closed his eyes tight, leaning against Sebastian. It was immature and he knew it, something he'd done in years past, but he couldn't help himself.

A short, swift move and the butler had pushed them both over onto Ciel's bed. The master didn't seem to mind, cuddling into Sebastian, even though he was now in a small nest Sebastian had created for him with his legs and arms. It was so imply, though, Ciel between his legs, head still on his chest. He loved how his master looked when tired.

"If you're going to sleep, there are more comfortable positions." Sebastian offered.

Ciel shook his head. "I'm not tired. I'm curious." He admitted in a whisper.

"Of?"

"When you got information from that nun..." Ciel started, then looked up at his butler, "If you and I were to..." A little blush covered his cheeks and he looked away, avoiding Sebastian's gaze. "Never mind. It's stupid."

Sebastian sighed. "You're a teenage boy. Of course your mind is thinking these things." He said, as if it was a totally normal situation. Which, in this situation, it might very well be.

"You're not going to even give it a try, are you?" Ciel complained.

"Master, you're too young."

Ciel growled. "Sixteen is the age of consent in lots of places!" He argued.

The demon's trademark smile appeared again. "What will you say, then, when Elizabeth wonders... who took your precious virginity?"

"I don't care, I don't love her. I mean, I do love her..." Ciel looked confused, desperate for a moment, "But like a sister."

"And you love me?"

"No!" Ciel turned his face away, denial written all over his face. "Well... I'm curious! If we could... just once..." He said, a rosy color rising to his cheeks as to attempted, with shaky hand, to remove Sebastian's bottoms.

Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's moving it away. "You're not ready." He said in a steady, firm voice. He didn't want to harm his master.

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "Sebastian..." He put his hand to his right eye, "Make love with me, right here, right now. That's an order."

Sebastian sighed. His eyes seemed to glow. "I'm sorry, Master..." He pulled Ciel closed, then, "This is going to hurt you, a lot..." He said before pressing his lips to Ciel's...

About an hour later Ciel was curled up on his bed, his clothes folded neatly at the end. "Master, get up. You need to take a bath. And let me change the sheets." Sebastian said, for about the billionth time. It was time to clean up their little mess.

**A/N: No, I'm not going to add another chapter. And I feel uncomfortable writing a lemon for this couple just yet. (Ciel being so young and all.) But eventually, yes, the day will come where I write that, okay? For now, let me know if you liked this short little fic. If you did, I might just write that SebxCiel Lemon sooner...**

***Note; Where I live 16 IS the age of consent. So, yeah... please don't totally hate me for that. In your mind pretend it's older if you need to. ;)**


End file.
